For Now
by Wise Girl from Cabin 6
Summary: Starting their sixth year at Hogwarts Harry and Ron both have a secret crush on Hermione but Hermione only has eyes for one boy.
1. The Dream

"Harry", Ron said, "I-I think I'm in love, with Hermione." Harry sighed quietly to himself, Ron kept talking about loving the girl he had had a crush ever he first laid eyes on her. "Ron just go back to sleep I don't care right now." Harry snapped.

Harry waited for Ron to fall back asleep, after about ten minutes Ron's snores filled the room. As Harry drifted off to sleep he heard a small yelp in the direction of the girls' room. His heart stopped he knew Hermione had made that sound; he quickly leaped out of bed and ran down the stairs. He peeked into the slightly open door of Ginny and Hermione's shared room he saw the crumpled figure of Hermione and the floor and forgetting that he was supposed to be sleeping upstairs he ran into the room to make sure she was all right.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes full of tears she slowly shook her head. Harry had a momentary panic attack what if something was wrong. "What's wrong Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked. She looked as if for a moment she was going to cry then she responded in a watery voice, "I had a dream and you, Ron, and me were all back in the Ministry an-an-and. I can't tell you its too hard. But then I fell out of my bed and hit my head."

"Come with me Hermione I'll help get some tea and then you can go back to bed." Harry took her down the stairs into the kitchen and made her some tea. They walked into the living room and Harry got her a blanket and they sat down together. They sat there for quite some time Hermione slowly sipping her tea until she dropped her still half full mug and her head slumped down onto Harry's shoulder. Harry slowly shifted as not to wake Hermione up then walked into the kitchen to get a towel. After cleaning up the mess he carried Hermione back up the stairs and set her on her bed. As he got up to leave she mumbled sleepily, "Stay with me don't let me get hurt," and Harry stopped kneeled down by her bed and said, "Don't worry I will."


	2. The Game

The next morning Harry got up before anyone else; he sat down on the couch and thought about Hermione. The next thing he noticed was Fred coming down the stairs, "Got something on you mind Harry?" Fred asked him. Harry nodded and Fred gave him a knowing look. Harry went back to daydreaming for a few minutes until he heard soft footsteps in the hallway; he looked up and saw Hermione staring at him he smiled at her and asked, "How did you sleep?" Hermione kind of smiled slightly and mumbled under her breath. "What was that you said?" Harry asked her. She looked at him and giggled then left the room.

A sleepy Ron came down the stairs and into the kitchen in search of breakfast. Harry looked at him and wondered how he could like Hermione because Ron and Hermione were exact opposites she would never like him.

As the day progressed Harry thought of what Hermione had said about her dream mostly about the part when she said something about him, Ron, and her. She mentioned him before Ron he thought happily.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione decided to play a game of Quidditch they got Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie to play so they had four players on each side. A Keeper, a Beater, and two Chasers (the weather was too stormy to play with the Snitch so they didn't need a Seeker). Harry played Chaser with Bill and every time he got the Quaffle he would take it easy on Hermione who was playing Keeper on the other team. At one point he was missing so badly that Bill yelled, "You are not a three year old you can throw the Quaffle straight!" At the end of the game everyone was soaked with the rain and laughing hysterically at Ron's attempt at catching the Quaffle.

After eating a hearty dinner and prepared by Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to Harry and Ron's room to talk. Harry noticed with disapproval that Ron was staring at Hermione; sometimes he just wanted to smack him. Hermione was freaking out about the E she got on her Defense against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Harry and Ron were just glad that they passed their O.W.L.s. After talking for a few hours Ron fell asleep and everyone else in the house slowly filed off to bed until only Harry and Hermione were left awake.

"So Harry Quidditch captain, how you liking that title?" Hermione asked with a mischievous look usually only seen on the twins faces. Harry just rolled his eyes. "Harry what would you do if I told you that there was this one guy at school that I really liked. He is really determined yet underappreciated and he can be smart at times. I've liked him for some time now so what do you think I should do?" Hermione said. Harry wasn't sure who she was talking about but he thought it might be Neville although it didn't really sound like him at all. "I don't know Hermione ask Ginny she's the dating expert," Harry told her and she laughed.

After Hermione had gone off to bed Harry sat awake wondering who she was talking about she could very well have been talking about Seamus for all he knew.

Over the next few days the question bothered him he wasn't really sure who Hermione liked and it really bothered him. But he set that aside as they prepared to go to Diagon Alley they were all excited to see Fred and George's shop for the first time. And they also wanted to look at the new racing broom the Golden Ashwinder even though it wasn't near as good as a Firebolt it was as good as a Nimbus. When they got to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes they were all shocked by the large colorful displays and Hermione was surprised by the level of skill the twins had put into making the products. Ron hastily started stuffing things into his bag; Harry heard a kid mumble something about the twins having favorites, but he chose to ignore it. Later Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck out of the joke shop and went wandering, Harry saw Draco turn down Knockturn Alley but they decided that it was not important at the time.

All of the sudden Harry felt a strange prickling across his scar. Hermione saw him jump and gave him a sharp look but Harry slowly shook his head at her and quickly changed the subject. "Hey Ron what do you think of the new broom?" Harry asked. "Oh the Ashwinder I reckon it will be very popular with the Hogwarts students," Ron said giving him a look that showed he kknew Harry was changing the subject.

Over the next few days Harry's scar started prickling more often and he started getting glances into Voldemort's thoughts. With only Ron and Hermione to take his mind off of things Harry started thinking about Hermione more and more often.


End file.
